Dresses and Ribbons
by Suishou Haruka
Summary: Sunao despierta muy mareado una mañana e intentará descubrir porqué le duele la cabeza, porqué no recuerda nada y sobre todo... PORQUÉ ESTÁ UTILIZANDO UN... [oneshot][SoraxSunao][TRADUCCIÓN]


**Original fic's info:**

**Writer:** Aishi Ni-Sama  
**Genre:** Humor  
**Published:** 07-25-06  
**Updated:** 07-25-06

**Original Summary:**

One shot. SoraxSunao. Sunao hates crossdressing. He hates waking up dressed as a princess and not knowing why even more.

**Original disclaimer:**

--

-----------------------

'**Dresses and Ribbons'  
**_('Vestidos y cintas')_

**by:** _Aishi Ni-Sama_

Sunao podría confesar abiertamente que era uno de los que nunca entendería a la raza femenina; podría admitir no-tan-abiertamente que nunca salió completamente de la "me enviaron a una escuela de puros-chicos porque las chicas tienen piojos" fase.

Antes ya se había indicado, que si alguien le preguntaba si era una mujer, podría empalar el alma del pobre curioso con una cuchara, ser severo con su cabeza, arrancar todo órgano vital y enterrar lo que sobre en alguna alcantarilla. Y haría todo esto muy, _muy_ lento... excepto la parte de enterrar lo que sobre. Sintió que era mejor no tratar con el horrible olor.

Infortunadamente, durante su violento vagabundeo, dejo de lado que, mientras la gente no le preguntara si era mujer, no podrían vestirlo como una chica. Después de que Matsuri lograra meterlo en un traje de princesa, agregó que "no te atrevas a pensar transvestirme" al paseo.

El único problema con su recorrido era que olvidó decirle esto a alguien muy importante.

-----

Los Dolores de cabeza eran horribles.

Muy horribles.

Tan horribles que, como sea Sunao resolvió quién le había provocado este dolor de cabeza…

Realmente, no podía figurar eso en el momento, pero como sea que fuese, no sería bonito.

"Estúpida cabeza," gimió, su mano sobando su frente, La espalda de su mano rozando con algo que se sentía sospechosamente ondulado y suave. Parte de su cerebro registró esto como "¡Alerta roja¡Alerta roja! Nao-kun, tu cabello _no_ es suave. Consigue ayuda mientras puedas."

El resto de su cabeza se iba "Demonios, dolor de cabeza" ganó sobre sus sensible pensamientos.

"Medicina... Hashiba," dijo suavemente, por miedo de que algún sonido más fuerte que un susurro podría resultar rompiendo su cráneo.

Unos minutos pasaron antes de que Sunao notase la ausencia de respuesta por parte de su compañero de cuarto.

_Tiempo para un distinto acercamiento._

"Kuu-Chan." Sunao dijo el sobre-nombre con un ligero tono vergonzoso - o al menos hasta que pudiera hacer que su cerebro golpeara contra su cráneo con un intento de matar. Su tentativa de hacer que su novio respondiera con seducción terminó sonando más como "Hashiba, trae tu trasero aquí. Ahora. Mi cabeza me duele, no me gusta, y necesito mi maldita medicina, así que sal de esconderte y _respóndeme_."

Aún sin respuesta.

Con un adolecido suspiro, Sunao se tiró fuera de la cama y camino penosamente con cansancio hacia el baño en busca de Tylenol, aspirinas, Advil o una mezcla de las tres. Se paró en frente del espejo para mirarse. Su piel estaba mucho más pálida que lo usual, habían largos círculos negros bajo sus ojos, su cabello estaba ondulado ordenadamente con un lazo rosa que lo tenía fuera de su cara, usaba un vestido rosado que era un poco parecido al de Matsuri -

_Oh mierda, esto no es lo que yo creía que era._

Ignorando el dolor de cabeza, Sunao disparó el nombre de Hashiba al centro de sus pulmones. Muchas veces. Pronto seguido por un gemido de agonía mientras reposaba sobre la pared mientras apoyaba su cabeza en las manos.

-----

Sora Hashiba aprendió un lección muy importante: el licor es bueno, pero con moderación. Definitivamente con moderación. Estaba contento de que tuviera una tolerancia decentemente responsable; salió de su ebrio estado con _algún_ recuerdo sobre lo que pasó y no tan malo como una resaca.

De alguna forma, estaba condenado en su recuerdo, haciéndolo saber porqué se encontraba actualmente en las duchas con toda su ropa puesta y empapado. Después de alguna contemplación, decidió que prefería estar en su posición actual que en la cama de alguna perra, en alguna parte en medio de algún lugar.

Sora sonrió ante el pensamiento, apagó la corriente agua, y buscó algo para secarse.

"¡HASHIBA!"

Débilmente se enteró de algún grito en la distancia, pero pensó que probablemente era Matsuri viniendo para irritar.

"_¡HASHIBA!"_

Demonios. ¿Tenía que ser tan persistente?

"_HASHIBA, SI NO VIENES PRONTO, TE MATARÉ- Oh, maldición."_

¿Amenazas de muerte¿Matsuri? Eso no sonó como él-

Repentinamente, se arrimó a su cabeza los detalles sobre lo que hizo en su estado ebrio.

Okay, Sora. Okay. Antes de tu spaz, tuviste un PMS- y una princesa masculina con quien tratar.

_. . . Estoy frito._

_-----_

Sunao estuvo casi complacido de ver a Sora en el pasadizo del baño. Para entonces, Sunao se había curvado en forma de bola en la esquina, meciéndose de aquí a allá y murmurando para sí con esperanzas de que así su cabeza mejorara mágicamente. No se confió en seguir las instrucciones que decían en la botella de la medicina; su dolor de cabeza se había convertido en una migraña y dolía aún mirando algo.

"No estuviste aquí," murmuró Sunao.

"Siee, acerca de eso, puedo explicarlo - "

"Entonces hazlo. Por favor. Soy _todo oídos_ - ¿Por qué demonios estás mojado?"

Sunao ignoró su migraña lo suficiente para mirar hacia arriba. En ese momento, Sora había cogido la mano de Nao, poniéndolo de pie, y sujetándolo junto a él fuertemente; más que nada por temor de que Sunao grite y en cualquier momento lo golpee.

"Para poner esto simple," empezó Sora, "Estaba ebrio."

Sunao reposó en el abrazó; la calidez era definitivamente más acogedora que su puta cabeza.

"No quiero saberlo."

"Tú también lo estaba."

Silencio.

Sunao se alejó solo un poco, lo suficiente para decirle a Sora algo que podría ser tomado como una mirada de "estás mintiendo. Ahora, cállate y muere" o "¿Qué demonios estás insinuando?"; tal vez una combinación de ambas.

"Yo no bebo."

"Yo le eché licor a tu soda."

Una pausa.

"¿Tú qué?."

"Eché licor a tu soda."

Una larga pausa.

"¿Tú _qué_?."

"Vodka. En tu soda. Mientras no estabas mirando."

Sunao abrió su boca para responder, pero Sora lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera conseguir alguna palabra.

"Estabas ebrio antes de terminártelo. Dijiste algo acerca de que te sentías bonito, como una princesa. Entonces, pensé, hey, porqué no."

Sora encontró la desconcertada mirada de Sunao; esto no podría significar nada bueno.

Con una fuerte bofetada y un "¡odio a las personas que me embriagan y me visten como princesa!" Sunao dejó la habitación y colapsó en la cama de Sora, aferrándose fuertemente a Toshizou mientras murmuraba amenazas de muerte bajo el aliento. Sora no iba a sobrevivir todo esto en una sola pieza.

- OwArI -

-----------------------

**Hiii minaaaaa!! nwn**

Ne!!.. feliz.. mi primera traducción en la sección d Sukisyo TwT... kawaii!!. Haber, solo me falta otro más q' tmb es un SoraxSunao. Muy pronto van a volver a saber de mí!! xD

Muchas gracias x leer nwn

**Reviews!!**

**Ja ne!! n-n**


End file.
